


Charli's Story [TEASER]

by GeckoGrit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Other, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGrit/pseuds/GeckoGrit
Summary: TEASER FOR A PROJECT OF MINE!!!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Charli's Story [TEASER]

[FLASHBACK]  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The petite, blonde girl, who looked to be 5 years old stood on the forest path alone, in the cold. She couldn’t find her parents, Nina and Kyle Evans , who had purposefully left her there alone to rot in the woods. The small light haired female called out, “ Momma? Dada? Where are you...” At this point it seemed to be dark out of the forest as she called out scared of the surrounding, unknown area of forestry.  
At this point she just stood quivering on the spot hoping her mom and dad would come back to get her, Her small mind imagining what could happen to her, like the monsters in her nightmares being real and alive. She may be being hunted,by people she never knew what could be out there, all of a sudden she could hear voices that sounded like they could harm her…  
The voices got closer and closer to where she stood and as the people's shadows of who she assumed the voices came from she realized it was Abigail and Bruce as well as their parents.  
Charli slightly called out to Abigail, "Abi! Help me!" her voice was very quiet due to the shouting hurting her small throat. Abigail, after hearing her name called out, ran over to the small blonde kid, She looked to be a year older than Charli even though their birthdays were 4 days apart. 

"Where's your mom and dad? and why are you here alone?" Abigail's tone was very concerned as it should be seeing a five year old alone in the dark without her parents. As she spoke she knew that Bruce and all four of the parents had made their way over to where Abigail and Charli stood. Charli bursted into tears not knowing where her mom and dad were.

"I really don't know where my momma is…" The small girl sniffled as her tears hit the floor with a light patter after dripping off her chin. 

“We will help you find your family Charli! I promise!” Abigail smiled happily, Bruce nodded in agreement. Abigail and Bruce’s parents looked extremely worried for the young girl who was now enveloped in a hug by both Bruce and Abigail.


End file.
